


Can I Say Something Crazy?

by gyuhao (nautics)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautics/pseuds/gyuhao
Summary: It all started when one asked, "Can I say something crazy?" and escalated to "Let's make it happen".





	

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed ; title is subject to change.

_Can I say something crazy?_  

 

It has been going for a while now and Minghao thinks he needs to let it out as soon as possible. He hates feelings per se but he realizes one day that he actually has feelings for his best friend. 

So okay, admitting to oneself is something Minghao is proud of. But the thing he is admitting is kind of hard for him to accept as he thinks that it is inappropriate to fall for someone, and to his best friend at that matter. 

 

_S_ _igh_  

"Is something the matter, Hao?" Mingyu asks with his eyes focus on the screen. They decided to hangout that Friday night at Minghao's place to celebrate the end of their exam week. And playing on Minghao's new game console was their way of celebration. 

"Can I say something crazy?" Minghao bursts out. He internally smacks himself because of what he said but come what may. 

"Hm?" Mingyu barely gives a vocal answer as he's deadass serious on beating Minghao on the game. 

But Minghao plays it casually as if accepting his fate of getting beat, at least, he thinks that this way he can distract himself. Or something like that, he honestly doesn't care if he loses right now as he's thinking about what's going to happen after what's he's going to say-- 

"I like you." 

 

 

Just that and with just a blink of an eye the game is over. Minghao wins.

 

Mingyu K.O.

 

 

"You what?" 

Minghao closes his eyes as he composes himself. The idiot has to ask and make Minghao repeat himself. 

"I like you." Minghao says dismissively and exits the game. He's about to start cleaning up when Mingyu pulls him back. 

"Since when?" 

Minghao hesitantly turns to the other and sighs in defeat, "I don't know, okay? I just realized one day that I have feelings for you. Just that.... and if you don't like it I'm sorry." 

He pries Mingyu's hold on him and tries getting away but Mingyu doesn't let him as his face become serious. 

"I don't dislike it. I mean I am grateful? I don't know too, honestly. But please don't think that I don't like you confessing your feelings for me." 

Minghao stares for a moment then nods, "I understand. Thanks. Are we done talking? My intention was just telling you and now that I've let it out it should be fine." 

"I have a question," Mingyu says still holding Minghao down. The latter gives him a look and Mingyu continues, "What do you what to happen after this?" 

Minghao frowns, "What do you mean? I only plan on telling you and not making it happen, wait, do you like me? Back?" 

Mingyu gapes at Minghao then slowly shakes his head. Minghao anticipated this already, that he's on the only one liking his best friend and that the feeling isn't mutual. 

"See? You don't even like me. What I want to happen after this is that move on. Both of us. Me from my feelings for you and you from my confession. Easy." _Not_. But Minghao knows he has to. 

"Wait," Mingyu holds Minghao down again. Minghao has to roll his eyes and let the other pull him down. 

"Fine, what now?" 

"I just can't forget this." 

"Nobody said about forgetting." 

"I mean there should be at least an outcome, right?" 

Mingyu argued and Minghao thinks the other is being ridiculous. 

"No kidding but we should stop this right now." 

"Hao, listen--" 

"No, you listen to me Mingyu. Stop." 

"But Minghao can you stand me seeing me with somebody else?" 

"No. I don't like it when you're with someone other than me. I don't like it when you're laughing with someone other than me. I don't like it when you talk about someone other than me, but that can be arranged since you have friends so you're allowed to talk about them but nothing will happen between us after this anyway so why would I bother for an arrangement? I should just move on--" 

"Hao. Minghao. You stop for a moment. You're going to explode." 

 

 

Minghao realizes it too late and nods as he breaths. Why is he losing his composure when he just wants to be cool about this whole thing? 

"You are making this hard for me." Minghao admits, looking down as he avoids Mingyu's look on him. 

"I'm sorry but you know what? Let's make it happen." 

Minghao looks up and sees a grinning Mingyu. Damn, he likes what he's seeing and he has a feeling that whatever is on Mingyu's mind, he just cannot say no. 

 

 

"Us. You and I. Boyfriends."

**Author's Note:**

> i am so deprived of GYUHAO. I NEED TO WRITE THIS DOWN. also, i wanna know what you guys think of this drabble.  
> might write the next part (it's actually in the making). and i need to work my brain and spit out my ideas. ggggrrrrrr.


End file.
